


夜航船

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Odipus, Patriarchy, Prostitution, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 阿姆斯特丹运河的夜航船与四名少年。涉及prostition和路人视角。起点式足球意淫文学。脏黄雷注意。





	1. D

**Author's Note:**

> “这世界变迁太梦幻 名和钱交织的碎片  
> 让我来用我的背面 带着你一起去狂欢  
> 你看那画面多绚烂 拿回来这世界对我的亏欠  
> 全部都兑现 结束这梦魇“  
> ——莲花，《花花世界》

他的腿搭在我的大腿上。

光洁、匀称的腿，精致的脚踝。

只有腿，没有衣服碍事。

我喜欢摸他的小腿肚子，手感上佳，欲罢不能，像给一只猫梳毛那样。他本人就是一只乡野间自由自在的金色猫咪，被撸得高兴的时候是世界第一柔软甜美，不高兴抡起爪子也只需要一念之间。

我第一次来的时候被他的呛得体无完肤，无奈问他“我是不是花钱来找骂的。” 

他满不在乎地耸耸肩，把一颗葡萄塞在我嘴里。

和他一样酸涩又甜蜜。然后他马上用自己的嘴堵上了我的嘴。

但，不可否认的是，这么一双腿蜷在自己怀里，这么美的脚抵在肚子上，他说什么也就像是猫咪挠的一爪子，让人浑身都酥酥麻麻的。

但今天我很快不高兴了。船内灯光昏暗，全靠全玻璃的、透明的天花板照明，阿姆斯特丹月明星繁，我看到他膝盖上一点瘀青。

谁敢弄伤这样大理石雕塑一般的腿？手不想要了？

我低头吮吸那个地方，少年的金色绒毛扎着我的舌头。

“给我一个名字？”

他把腿抽了回来，不让我再舔：“有什么用。你教训了一个还会有第二个。要是有本事真把这艘船买下来啊？”

哇。Classic的他。太会抓人心了。

Masculinity is constrictive, 总是和过高自尊心、领地意识和自命不凡的怜惜相关。我虽然觉得冒犯，但向他暴怒就是承认了自己无能。

所以我只能忍着。

而他也很明白打完一棒子给一颗糖的道理，凑过来用腿夹住我的腰。

“但你真好，我一直等着你来。这半年你哪儿浪去了，嗯？“

星河透过头顶的玻璃坠落在他的眼睛里。这句话每一点都捏得恰到好处，没人想被露水情缘的娼年管着，但是被年轻漂亮迷人的男孩子惦记着总是让人很受用。

他现在又像一个从没出过门的、无辜的猫儿了，在家里等着主人回来，等得委屈了还要轻轻咬你两口。

事实上他也真的在咬我的耳朵。

我还能怎么样。

舌尖像蛇一样钻进我的耳道，他仿佛下一秒就刺破我的颅骨可以吸我的脑髓，但之后擦擦嘴也立马能叼根草在阳光下骑骑自行车。

\--

有个在巴塞罗那混的道上朋友始终觉得少年感是很了不起的东西，尤其是在这种遍历人事后依然能保有的风神，让这里的男孩子们各个都像是希腊古典文学里走出来的，荒淫并不阻止他们清亮。

所以肉体之乐和征服美少年只是部分的乐趣，对于我这个年纪这个位置，这种乐趣已经很没有吸引力了。只有少部分人有资格来体会因而诞生的奢侈感也就那么回事儿。许多时候我来找他睡觉，只是想找个人说说话。

真是社会人的悲哀。与周围人的对话，多数时候对面要么心怀鬼胎，要么惶恐戒备，要么出于展现自己水平的社交礼仪。只有妓女愿意眼睛晶晶亮地听你说说话，所以他越不拘束我越高兴。

这才感觉像是跟一个正常人交流。久居高处，能有人像一起躺在麦田里那样瞎扯淡千金难买，让人恍惚间回到少年时代。

这艘船太懂人心了。

那些夜晚，我搂着他的腰，他跟我谈起他在乡下的童年，他上房揭瓦把蜂窝捅进邻居家院子的光辉事迹，讲家里看门的狗下的小狗崽圆溜溜毛茸茸。于是我还以年轻时托斯卡纳的艳阳，偷摘院子里母亲用来酿酒的莓子吃，每天的生活只有晒太阳，读书，玩耍，歌唱，和邻居聚餐酒会。

他并没有想到我也来自乡下，意大利和荷兰并不太远，甚至有很多共同话题，因而他似乎格外信任我，也可能是他根本不介意。他甚至告诉过我，他要赚够钱买下自己，然后回家乡买个农场，养养鸡放放羊。我想过要直接送给他，一个农场而已，但转念一想，也明白对他来说这如果不是自己赚出来的就没有意义了。

然后有一个晚上，是我在竞选荷兰话事人之前的一个晚上。他疲惫地躺在我怀里，随口问我，明天你是不是要去海牙啊，你要去做什么呀，呼吸吹在我耳边像夏夜带着果实熟透气息的熏风。

醉人的。但我一下清醒了。

……

我猜到了。我猜到这会发生了。

也是在这瞬间，我压下自己杀心的这瞬间，我明白我是真的想让他去买那个农场，让他回家。

“他像孩子一样。” 一个在马德里混的兄弟说，成年人的爱情就这一句话，一种是怜爱，一种是救风尘。我对他或许都有。

于是我抚摸他的手都没有停，平静地问他：“是谁让你来套我话的？”

我感到怀里滚烫的肉体瞬间僵硬。

“别怕，我并不会伤害你，我并不想。你告诉是谁问的，我才能给你想一个说辞交差。”我把手伸进他腿间，”真的别怕。嗯？我来这里也是危机处理啊，在街上人人都想杀我，但是在这里只有20个左右的人能上这艘船，安排你们来杀我套话。我知道这会发生的。但是，如果你还想去买那个农场，还想回到养养鸡的无忧无虑的生活，听我一句，别沾手这些事情。别参与帮派斗争。一旦你成为这些事情的一部分，你永远也逃不掉的。“

——经验之谈。若干年前我带着母亲的遗物，从托斯卡纳到那不勒斯，敲开父亲家族的门。年轻的我并不知道这是一条没有回头路的路。


	2. J

荷兰人的民族性格大概是商人性格，当年西班牙的橙子大公怎么艹他们的领土主权都没事，但是开始多收钱的时候收到了荷兰人的拼死反抗。

这艘船也是一样。我这些年的奋斗历程可以完整地被自己在这艘船上的待遇印证。如今我和老爷子要竞选欧洲话事人成功，于是今夜只有我和最可爱的他们，想要谁都可以，呆多久都可以，无人打扰。当年我当选荷兰话事人的时候，甚至有了一个初夜权。

Breaking a boy is an art。阿姆斯特丹的运河船是欧洲文明历史悠久的调教场，从这里出产的名妓不知其数。

所以他们非常明白每个被给予了邀请函的、挑选过的客人都需要什么。送到我面前的男孩子是名妓之子，有巧克力色的皮肤和灰色的眼睛，我看到他的时候就知道自己的品味取向已经被调查了个透彻。

他的眼睛真美，像我的母亲。谁没点弑父娶母的俄狄浦斯情结呢。

我以为我会体验到的是与处子交欢的生涩趣味，但没想到他对于一切都很如鱼得水——也对，他大概是这样的地方长大的孩子，摆放大腿的每个角度都非常巧妙，舌尖舔唇的每一下都像我心跳，是那种严密训练后的痕迹，享受把我的视线挑起火的过程。

我也明白这里的主人的意思——这艘船是一个对自己的孩子很好的船。我的长兄是意大利的话事人，而这孩子无法避免地要去罗马了。这里的主人大概希望我成为一个靠山。

那段时间我沉迷到什么程度呢，到长兄在家族会议提醒我，“可别死在婊子的大腿上”。

但那时候我觉得死在他的腿上我心甘情愿，死得其所，做鬼也风流，虽然明白我要是不去拿命拼是无法享有他的。一旦我失势，他的少年的热辣，他看着我时痴迷的、臣服的又带点调皮的视线，他的腰，他的腿，他的舌头，他在我去吻他时用手指抵在我嘴上的娇俏，他在快感中打开的前摄像头，我们在阿姆斯特丹的夜色里不问世事的放纵，都立即收回。

饮血多尽兴，一掷千金也是。豪车房产，喜欢的都买给你。你不喜欢的人，也可以剁指砍手。

都随你高兴。

\--

我跟我哥对彼此的意见非常大。我喜欢的他都要抢走毁掉，从小就是。

我的少年到了罗马之后我依然在荷兰，某月回家族会议时长兄意味深长地邀请我去他的地下室——那个很恶名昭著的地下室。

我在那里看到了我的少年。但我的少年不应该出现在这里。

我的大脑一片空白。

我哥的手下把他推进我怀里，他烫得惊人，腿一下缠紧我的腰——有一瞬间我觉得这孩子是来杀我的，我觉得自己脊椎要被他碾断了。

我一低头，看到无神的、涣散的眼睛。

……谁给的你穿刺他和在他身上纹身的权利，我他妈都舍不得。

他闻起来像精液，不是我熟悉的他的味道。

但确实是我熟悉的状态。我认出来这是我先前引进荷兰的毒品，海洛因改良版，是协助我成为了荷兰话事人的猛药。从这种毒品里戒断的可能性微乎其微，仅有医学理论可能。

我哥是个精神变态。他沉迷于用别人擅长的东西毁掉别人喜欢的东西，让什么敌对家族的开膛手目睹自己女儿被奸杀是他惯用的手段。

我哥说：”你的孩子真漂亮。用点你的药你也会喜欢的吧，我听说这种药会让人失去神志地求操，只想着性交，很多妓女陪溜再陪床啊。他真是太辣了，我的手下们都很喜欢，每天都欲罢不能，甚至都把自己的名字纹在他身上计数呢。不如我从你手里买下来，当犒劳手下。“

说啥呢。听不见。我只关心怀里的人。

他看到了我。我能看到那双眼睛里勉强有了一点神智。我们目光交汇。

他哭了。

……

人在同时愤怒、兴奋、羞耻和自我厌恶的时候能干出很多出格的事情。

我的势力能跟我哥刚吗？肯定不行。

那此时此刻要刚了他吗？肯定要。

我难道能就这样退避吗？那我一生都抬不起头来吧。连黑手党都不能杀伐决断的话那人类可能也要完了。

“好啊，多大点事儿，至于让我亲自跑一趟吗。”我这么说。”拿笔来，我给你签lease。”

进兄长的庄园肯定不让带刀枪，要杀出去总得找个利器。

接过钢笔的瞬间，我转了一下笔掂量了下，然后反手把钢笔插进我哥的手背，钉进椅子扶手。

我这辈子打架水平的极致就在这儿了。

此刻身心合一，心外无物。这世界上只有我和他。

我把那根钢笔一点一点拔出来，我哥的惨叫响彻全场，让我忍不住多转了几下笔。可太没用了，我刚到那不勒斯的时候他的手下打断我腿的时候我可一声没吭。

然后我把钢笔抵在我哥眼球前面，那种往上捅进前额叶人就傻了的地方。我们全家人最会干的就是恐吓，属于天赋技能。

最后我抱着他，用仅剩的意识托手下把他送到米兰。他那位名妓母亲在米兰有根基，突发状况我也想不到更好的地方。

再后来我昏迷醒来看到我爸的脸。老爷子软禁了我，所以有很久没有能回到荷兰。但是他没有很生气，反而很满意，要让我成为他竞选欧洲话事人的助手，软禁反而是种保护。可能最后觉得相比起联姻出来的我那个哥，还是我这个婊子之子更有出息。

“还是你像我。“

呵，那可不。

当年家父在成名前，为了我那个妓女母亲一个人从都灵杀到那不勒斯，既往无前，手起刀落，杀成个魔王，一时间凶名和笑柄并存，是活脱脱的快要死在婊子大腿上的例子。

虽然我总觉得最后是他杀了母亲，但当年那种意气和痴迷应该也是真实存在的。

Like father like child。我家可能是这种会为了某人一笑赌上身家性命的基因吧。

也有点可爱。


	3. F

今晚是他在阿姆斯特丹的最后一夜。到了夏末，他就要去巴塞罗那了。

夜航船在运河上荡漾，周遭的灯火流过船舱内，连时间都仿佛黄昏时打翻的蜜一样，粘稠得不真实。

我抱着他，闻他颈窝的青草香。

此时此刻我只想抱着他。温柔乡如是。

他轻柔地靠着我，嘴唇蹭过我的手指，问：“你不想……？”

我：“……我刚从阿塞拜疆前线回来，震伤了肺，还疼呢，医生建议我不要剧烈运动。”

他：……

他眼中我现在可能是什么败家子或者疯子，千金销尽的一宿×3，我却什么也不想做。家族之名“死在婊子大腿上”的疯癫此言非虚。

但是抱着他就够了。过去这半年我他妈经历了什么，我说都不说不出口。

太累了，太重了，太多杀伐了，只变成雪茄的烟和叹息。

我只想在美好的、干净的地方休息一下。我亲亲他的后颈，说，你讲讲你的事情吧，随便什么都行，我想听你说话。

星空隔着一层玻璃在上。我抽着烟枕在我的少年腿上听故事。

这一年他们可去了很多地方。我不拥有这艘船，但我投了大部分资源，于是他们的钱花到哪儿去，从哪儿来都要报告给我。在意大利，在东欧，在俄罗斯，我总在一地狼藉无边孤独中看着财报傻笑，想象他们到了哪里。

于是他开始讲，慕尼黑的酒，雅典的白房子，里斯本的红屋顶，马德里的大篷车，都灵的尖顶，伦敦糟糕的食物——真可惜啊，他们在意大利，我的家族占据地的时候我却不在。

梦一样的一年。

最后梦只是梦。梦依然是梦。

阿姆斯特丹就要失去他了。我就要失去他了。

我突然很生气。这些年我越来越喜怒无常，像家父一样无法控制自己的脾气。

我站起来，一把他的头按在船舱的玻璃上。玻璃“咣当”一声，他的脸颊被我摁得有些变形，我却停不下手——我承认吧，暴力早就污染了我，看到他们痛苦让我兴奋。

他的蝴蝶骨微微颤抖，脊椎的线条涌动的弧度，光是那种幅度就能让人高潮，半闭上眼睛仿佛在忍耐什么痛苦，让我觉得我手指下的头颅如同雏鸟的骨骼一样柔软，一捏就变形了。

可这都只是，技巧。他比这个能忍能抗多了，只是太明白怎么操纵人心来达到自己的目的。他知道此时应该显得易碎一点来降低伤害。

“那几乎成真的，我们的阿姆斯特丹，带你们名动欧洲的梦啊。”我问他。我才意识到我是真的很伤心，先前只不过是黑手党怎么能伤心呢，黑手党都卑鄙又无情。“你就真的不想吗？”

他没有回答我。他当然不会回答我。他知道我伤害不了他。

婊子总会让你伤心的。婊子无情啊。他们总是脆弱又无辜地唯利是图，不讲道义。没有人真的拥有他们。

我突然有些理解家父为什么杀掉了我的母亲。你赌上身家性命也无法拥有那个人的心，因而始终觉得自己被辜负了。那个人总会去想找更厉害的人，更强的势力，更好的生活。

那怎么办呢。

我伏在他耳边压低声音说，“不会放过你的。巴塞罗那见。”

他看着我的目光还是很温柔，很平静：“我信。你想要的你都会做到。”

我想起我们第一次见面。他刚从一个蒂尔堡小地头那里来到阿姆斯特丹，我刚刚来到荷兰，在叔叔的手下接手一些家族事物。我不得志，无人问津，来这艘船上的时候甚至很忐忑很紧张，因为这不是我的阶级可以来的地方，我僭越了，我来到了我不够资格到的地方。他身上那时还有淤青，并不好看，因为他只能被安排到那些特别消耗人的、过分的客人。

我问他：“陪我喝两杯？”

他很明白地灌了一口酒然后来亲我，我们都在彼此嘴里尝到了血味。他的血来自客人的巴掌打伤了他的牙龈，我来自先前的火并子弹穿过了我的肋骨间。

现在他是欧洲这一代最被渴望的年轻名姝。我是当届欧洲话事人的二把手。

这就够了吧。一同成长，各奔远方，各安天命。

他不可能成为我的，我不是早就知道吗。


	4. M

小太阳。

生机勃勃。

我最喜欢看他高潮了。

他的腿和屁股都是人间极品，是那种真硬核的人会喜欢的，丰满的，粗壮的，肌肉和恰到好处的脂肪并存的美味，高潮的时候就像没有明天一样，像是恶魔诱惑人间时颤抖的喉管。

大多数人看到他的身体只能想到肉欲。可他是一个线条圆润，看起来中正可爱的人，是那种会在社区里帮老人送牛奶的亲切。

高潮的圣子不是更让人兴奋吗。推小朋友荡秋千的纯真的大哥哥的屁股里塞着奇妙的东西不是更好吗。

我知道他是一个好人，喜欢照顾人。他觉得自己做的事情是不对的，可他不得不，属于被逼良为娼的那种。他做得越好、欧洲为他开的价格越高，他心里心里有一部分就越痛苦。

这么可爱的人啊，我曾无数次躺在这艘船上，天幕是玻璃，在他湛蓝的眼里看日出。

你当然想抚平他的痛苦，同时你也当然想让他对让他痛苦的东西屈服。

什么太阳，什么青天，都融化在幽邃的、光怪陆离的、百鬼夜行的黑夜里吧。

花花世界啊。

欲望你逃不掉。金钱你逃不掉。漩涡你逃不掉。

那为什么不用肉体在这个世界游戏呢？人生苦短浪荡过。[1]

今天我的小太阳光芒有些暗淡了，但他还在很敬业地表示出认真和性味。

这我真的忍不了——怎么回事，他们三个身上都有伤。

”谁弄的？伦敦的人吗？“

他没有回答，但是神情已经回答了我。

嗯，这好解决。

这事儿还是得在他面前干才能表达诚意。我打了个电话：”兄弟，诶，不好意思晚上把你叫起来……你的人，能遇到白鹿巷的就打吗……谢谢谢谢，记我账上……诶别啊，按规矩不是至亲得加钱吗，哈哈哈哈……好，先不说了……什么，你不会在伦敦最好的屁股哪儿吧……诶呀你懂我，我确实也在，阿姆斯特丹夜航船……好的好的挂了。“

他：“……伦敦那个幽灵蓝色巴士吗？”

我点头，说：“实在不行，管利物浦那个红衫军的也是我兄弟。”

他没说话，凑过来，低头开始盯着我胸腔层层的绷带，好像能看出花儿来，不发一言，但他耳尖红了。我看着他头顶的发旋儿，感觉面前是一只什么……可爱的大熊。

让人就想抱一抱蹭一蹭。

他声音闷闷的：“你干啥呢……”

我挂上习惯的生意用微笑：”我舍得你们吗？我当然不舍得。“


	5. I

黑夜总会结束。

春梦总要醒来。

人总要从飘飘然的夜航船上回到陆地上，接受现实世界地心引力的禁锢。

夜色正浓，黎明前的黑暗，明月已经不见踪影。

我看着夜航船悠悠飘远，像渐隐在山雾里的妖怪集市。

再见啦。

我在心里静静地说，向自己的少年青年时代道别。

那些时光都一去不返。

“轰。“

火光满天。

警笛尖锐地响彻黎明。

\--

家父走到我旁边，拍了拍的我肩膀，我闻到他常抽的雪茄的味道。

他跟我一起看着远处爆炸。水面上的火绚烂得像是海面的朝阳。

我从来没听他这么满意过，就像他直到刚才都从未像父亲对孩子一样拍过我的肩膀：

——“干得不错。女孩子要长大，总要烧掉自己的娃娃屋。”

我说：“我真的很舍不得我的金发洋娃娃们。”

家父桀桀一笑，转过身：“你要有全欧洲的娃娃呢。你会很快忘记他们的。”

结束了。

我听到背后的脚步声一滞。

他像被人掐住脖子一样发出短促无力的喘息和喑咽，轰隆一声倒在地上。

我笑了。转头看向他。他眼睛里的不可置信告诉我他已经明白我把让人心脏麻痹的毒下在了他的雪茄里。

他只是没有想到我会杀他。

我舍得他们吗？我当然舍不得。

那船上什么都没有。我和夜航船的主管都安排好了。我他妈才是荷兰话事人，这地方都是我的势力，从水下送走几个人怎么了。

趁他最后的意识，我对他说：”我已经和那个小子结婚了，眼睛像我妈妈的那个。现在，你去见妈妈吧。“

家父到死都没有闭上眼睛，他盯着我的目光渐渐冰冷僵硬，大约不想见到妈妈。

以妈妈的性格，八成在地狱准备好了断头台等着他。

\--

我秘密地把他养在我在托斯卡纳的一个安全屋里，滨海的小楼，有个园子，离他母亲的米兰足够近。有时我为了避开父兄的眼线，会从朋友的巴塞罗那飞艇上降个船前往，从大船换到小船，路上钓钓鱼。

他来会来海边接我，他家是苏里南移民，烤鱼是一绝，做饭好像是他的乐趣，他说自己尤其喜欢给一家人做饭，看到他的厨师执照的时候我真的惊了，有这手艺干什么不好，为什么非得作践自己。但想想，家族如此，当妓女的命运可能是旋涡，逃不掉。

那些日子，我在院子里给鱼刮鳞开膛，他在屋子里切菜，等着我把鱼剁好了给他，夜里开着窗子听着潮骚做爱，实在是不真实。老婆、饭菜香、热炕头，太不像我的人生，恍惚回到少年时代，有母亲照顾的时候，沿海岸线疯跑回家看到的灯。

我回到家了吗？

求婚的时候我说的是，我要当了欧洲话事人，你嫁给我吗？或者我嫁给你，都行。

他答应了。琉璃剔透的灰色眸光流转，那样子甚至很羞怯和矜持，像我的母亲。我把船开到近海，关掉发动机，我们在波涛上飘荡。意大利漫长的海岸线是婚房，天星是烛光，他高潮着说爱我。

星空在上。我们在船上。

啊，我并没有离开。

这依然是夜航船。

我在那时候就看到他会把我的身家性命败坏光的未来。有那么一天，他会将我的头颅踩在地上，屠戮我的心腹，接管我的家族。

婊子无情。

家父当年不得不杀了母亲。他希望我毁掉我的玩具们，因为我和他都是同一具血脉诅咒，我们无法对他们说”不“，所以不如在他还能够强迫我的时候永绝后患。我从哥哥手里抢到了位置没关系，只是说明我更适合斗争，但是家族地位不能异姓。

但是呢，人生苦短，不如纵情花花世界。

他早就不能强迫我了。

我先当几年国王再说。

而当国王的代价是。

弑父娶母。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读理解+强行拔高文学素养：
> 
> 这是一个modern take on 俄狄浦斯，modern在于混合了垮掉的一代，是一个真·俄狄浦斯式悲剧，包含无法逃避的命运这个西方古典文学永恒的主题。古典文学包含对命运的反叛和悲痛；垮掉的一代是，那能怎么办那就这样吧享乐吧式的逃避。真的意图是批判父权社会。选材黑手党，是现代社会很能代表父权社会和宗族制度的（如果是我国题材我就选农村小宗族233）。
> 
> 无法逃避的命运。
> 
> 父权社会的一个特点是阶级固化，一个后果是子承父业，父亲是carpenter儿子也是carpenter，甚至成为英语姓氏的起源。这篇文里的展现是，黑手党的孩子也会回到黑手党，妓女的孩子只能做妓女。
> 
> 主角是切断自己和“母性”的联系的，自我认同始终是跟“父亲”“父系家族”有关的，对母亲没有认同感，也是非常典型的父权社会的展现。
> 
> 但是呢，主角虽然无数次以受害者角度重复“婊子无情”，但主角自己也是妓女的孩子啊，本文的主题就是无法逃开父母影响的命运，那么主角自己就不无情吗？杀父伤兄就不无情吗？无情极了233。
> 
> 然后在这里还写了父权社会的亲缘性，即对于女性形象或者弱者的亲切。父系家族自相残杀，然后在女性形象这里寻找温柔、人性，针对同性的”无情“和针对异性的”有情“。
> 
> 这种亲切并不是来自于尊重个体，而是来自于为资源斗争的本能。与自己有资源之争的其他“同性”是敌人需要无情，没有资源之争的“异性”不需要无情，可以展现人性。敲黑板，父权社会是反个体、反人性的！
> 
> 反叛也是一个主题，是被鼓励的。主角赞美父亲是，为了母亲反叛黑手党的行为准则和steoreotype，这点很有人情味很可爱。主角自身也是一个反叛形象，弑父本身是反叛，弑父的原因是因为父亲形象伤害了母亲形象、女性形象，都是反叛父权。还有一点事，“主角”这一个是一个非常符号化的人，其实是没有性格的，反倒是“女性形象”们我尽力地赋予了他们人格和性格。这个代表着，父权社会出来的都是同一种重蹈覆辙的混蛋，而尊重个体、尊重人性的非父权社会能够诞生各式各样的人。
> 
> 然后回到无法逃避的命运。主角的悲剧是反父权的形象最后也归于父权了。这是悲剧。
> 
> 而批判是，归于父权的形象接受了自己会被母性形象取代、复仇、获得资源。这是最后一次反转，是对父权社会终极的反叛，也是主角的自我实现吧。
> 
> 还有一个主题是，性别。写了一点性别与认同感无关。我们常在性侵微博下面看到羞辱受害者的女性，其实主角并没有区别，身为妓女的孩子不同情妓女，身为女性对女性形象存在疏离感和物化，真的是有毛病233。恰好是这样的形象最后归顺父权了，最后就会被父权反噬啊。是批判！
> 
> 另一点是，性别的倒错。本文主要男性形象是“女性”（女孩子要长大嘛），而女性形象都是“男性”。这么写的原因是，这样很爽233，像那种倒转性别拍摄的展现性别歧视的公益短剧，希望也能有这样的冲击感。另一点是，性别倒错也没关系，父权一视同仁，都迫害。再次敲黑板，父权是反个体反人性的，是资源的意志。
> 
> 关于象征和结构，我选了”田园牧歌式的少年时代“，和”夜航船“。田园牧歌式的、被母亲保护的少年时代，展现人性和关怀，展现回不去的过去。夜航船是一个传统东方的代表梦境的形象，而梦境是人类对于现实的逃避，对于残酷世界的自我保护。
> 
> 那么这个结构是怎样的呢？离开田园牧歌式的少年时代，aka托斯卡纳，是一条“回不去的路”。主角最终还是回到了托斯卡纳，家和饭菜香，然后主角意识到了，这还是夜晚，星空，船。夜航船没有离开，主角没有逃开，还是那个梦。
> 
> 但是主角决定做梦了，因为现实的残酷无法避免，命运逃不开。那就做梦吧。看！垮掉的一代感是不是出来了233。


End file.
